Tables are traditional furniture. In a folding table, the table legs are foldable for transportation or storage. But the table legs are also easily folded when the table is used, the table may tip up or fall down. Therefore, a folding table that the table legs are locked when the table is unfolded and unable to be folded without any specific action is needed.